Who Shall It Be?
by TheBoglies
Summary: Imagine Lexie and Archie never got together...
1. Part 1

**WHO SHALL IT BE - PART 1**  
  
Imagine Lexie and Archie never got together …..  
  
Lexie climbed into bed after a bad dream she'd been having them a lot recently. She could feel the softness of the bed covers as she pulled them further over her body. She lay awake for a while until she felt her husbands arm reach over her waist and pull her closer. She could feel Paul's warmth against her body and finally she drifted off to sleep. Lexie was wakened by Paul moving around the room. She could hear the creek of the cupboard as he lifted his jeans out and shut the door. She sat up in her bed and rubbed the sleep from her eyes.  
"Morning Paul" she said through a yawn. Paul smiled and walked over to her. He sat down on the bed next to her and kissed her softly. "How are you this morning?" He asked her. "Did you sleep well last night?" "I'm fine, and no I didn't really you know that Paul" Lexie said sarcastically. "Sorry" Paul said getting up and walking towards the door. "Where are you going?" asked Lexie. "Im going for a quick shower then im going to see to the wolves" Paul answered before leaving the room.  
Lexie got up and pulled her dressing gown on, then went downstairs. She poured a mug of tea then she walked down to the loch's edge and sat on a rock. Lexie liked to sit here when she needed to clear her head.  
She had a dream about Archie last night, and it got to her. Why did she still think about Archie? Lexie sipped her tea. She really missed Archie's company. She really missed him being here. "Maybe I should phone him" Lexie asked herself.  
"Phone who?" said Paul who had came up behind her. "Oh nobody just a friend" Lexie replied. Paul smiled and sat down next to her.  
"Why are you sitting out here in your dressing gown" he asked laughing. "I don't know it's a nice day why not" Lexie answered.  
"Well I've arranged with Molly to go on a picnic at about 12ish, so maybe you should go and get changed and then get some stuff done before we go" Paul ordered.  
"Okay Paul no need to be so pushy" Lexie muttered. "Im not being pushy, im only trying to run the place as best I can" Paul answered with a slight tone of anger.  
"PAUL, do you always have to shout at me?" Lexie shouted back. "Lexie im not shouting at you, it's just I have millions of things to do today and I would appreciate it if you'd get organized and do some things for me, then we can enjoy the picnic more".  
"But Paul" Lexie said trying to talk to him. "No buts Lex" Paul said standing up and walking away. Lexie was screaming inside. Screaming at herself and him. She'd starting regretting marrying Paul when he started to order her around, but still she told herself she loved him, even if part of her didn't.  
  
She got up and went inside slamming her mug down as she passed the kitchen. "Lex, are you alright" Jess asked as they nearly collided on the stairs. "Im fine OK?" Lexie shouted back. She barged past Jess and stomped upstairs slamming her bedroom door behind her.  
As Jess made her way outside she could hear a relieved scream come from Lexie. "I wonder what's up with her" Jess asked herself.  
Back upstairs Lexie decided not to sleep with Paul that night. She gathered her belongings that she would need and walked to Hectors old room, a room that was promised to her by Molly that she could use if she ever needed to. She opened the door and was greeted by the warmth of the colours.  
Lexie put her pj's down and the rest of her things and sat on the bed. She looked up at a photo of Hector, Molly and Archie. She got up and reached for it. They all looked really happy, even though on a number of occasions Hector and Archie never got on.  
  
Jess, who was ordered by her dad to trim the bushes for Molly, had gone to get the trimmers. "Duncan" Jess smiled. "Would you like to help me trim the bushes?"  
Duncan looked from side to side. Jess went up to him and used her feminine charms on him. "Pleeeease Duncan, I can't do it all on my own" Jess whispered stroking her finger up and down his chest. Duncan smiled and gave out a little whimper. "But I have things to be doing Jess" he said.  
"Oh well I'll just have to do it all on my own, and what if I hurt myself?" Jess replied. Duncan sighed. "Fine I'll help but later you have to let me do my other work".  
Jess smiled and kissed him. "Right Dunc, lets get a move on" she said yanking at his arm and pulling him in her direction.  
  
Lexie met Molly and Golly in the kitchen for the picnic. "Where's Paul?" Lexie asked as she packed the apples in the basket. "He's not finished working yet" replied Golly. "Ok" Lexie said.  
"Are you alright Lexie" Molly asked. "Yes I'm fine just had a long soak in the bath to relax a little" Lexie smiled.  
"Right Lex everything packed?" Paul said as he came through the door. "Eh no not everything, I need to pack the drinks and make myself something" Lexie said lifting the bread onto the table.  
"Lexie, didn't I tell you to get organized before and not sit around all morning, we have to go" Paul moaned. "I was having a bath Paul" Lexie replied. "You didn't need one, just hurry up with that, I'll take this to the car" Paul said picking up the blankets and sun lotion.  
"Yes boss" Lexie muttered under her breathe as he left. "Golly could you go and ask Duncan and Jess to come in now while I help Lexie" Molly asked. "Aye" Golly nodded leaving the kitchen.  
"Why is Paul being so hard on you?" Molly asked Lexie who was frantically trying to get a sandwich made up before Paul came back.  
"Is he? I haven't really noticed" Lexie said trying to cover up the fact that she had noticed but didn't want to say anything. Molly smiled and handed her the butter knife.  
"LEXIE" Paul shouted as he came back down to the kitchen. "Im going upstairs ill be down soon, so put the food in the car and wait on me outside" Paul shouted. "RIGHT OK" Lexie shouted back. "OH and there's a letter for you in the hall" Paul finished.  
Lexie smiled, "I wonder who could be sending me a letter" she said to Molly half wanting her to know the answer. "I don't know dear, you go and look and I'll finish up here" Molly replied smiling and waving her hand towards the door.  
"Aw thanks Molly" Lexie said. She ran down out of the kitchen and into the hall to find the letter addressed to her sitting on a table. She went over and picked it up. The envelope was hand written and the only person she could think of was her mother. She ripped it open and read ….  
  
TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Parts 2 and 3

WHO SHALL IT BE – PART 2 AND 3

PART 2

Lexie started to read the letter….

_Hey Lex_

_I hope you're alright and everything's going well with you and Paul. I'm sorry I haven't phoned in a while but the weather has been quite bad and I haven't been able to get through. I thought I'd write a letter to you to pass the time. I really miss everyone and I can't wait to get home. I'm leaving Nepal really soon I'm not sure when but I'll probably arrive home before you get this letter. I hope the weather is better at home than it is here. I need warmed up. Don't tell anyone I'm coming home, I want it to be a surprise. I just really needed to tell someone and you're my closet friend. Lizzie sends her love, she really enjoyed it here and wants to come back with Martha sometime. I don't think I'll be joining her. You'll have to tell me all the news when I'm home. _

__

_Well Lizzie's taking me out now for dinner so I will speak when I'm home. See you soon sweetheart._

__

_Love Arch xxxx_

__

Lexie was so excited, Archie was coming home and she couldn't wait to see him. She quickly folded up the letter; put it back in the envelope then hid it in her jeans pocket. 'What if he comes home today when we're out' Lexie thought. She grabbed a piece of paper and scribbled down a note explaining they were out for a picnic and left it beside the phone so no one could see it. She heard everyone coming up behind her.

"Ready then?" she asked. Everybody nodded and they made their way out to the land rover. Lexie forced Duncan to sit in the boot of the caras there wasn't enough room for him elsewhere. As ordered he made his way to the back of the land rover.

"Who was the letter from Lex?" Paul asked as he jumped in the driver's seat. Lexie turned to Paul. "Uh just my mum, she never gives me peace" Lexie laughed. Paul smiled and started up the engine.

Minutes after they left Archie appeared home. He got out of the jeep and walked to the door. "Hiya im home" he shouted as he walked in. He looked around then walked half way up the stairs. "HELLO" he shouted again. He then walked back downstairs and thought they must be in the kitchen or in the garden. He walked slowly past the phone when he spotted the paper. (Trust him to see it lol)

He picked it up and read it. "Away on a picnic…Lovely" He said to himself. "What am I going to do till 3?" He folded the letter and put it his jacket pocket.

He went back outside and brought his suitcases in and took them upstairs to his room. Then he thought about Lexie and Paul….what their room looked like. He walked to the door and walked in. He looked about, it was plain and neat the way Paul liked it but not as Archie remembered the way Lexie liked rooms to be. She liked them to be bright, colourful and have your own things scattered about. He noticed the photo of Paul and Lexie sitting on a shelf and he studied it looking for the glint of happiness in Lexie's eyes, but couldn't find it. He shrugged his shoulders and left the room making his way back downstairs.

Archie found Useless downstairs in the library. "Hey boy" he said as he stroked his head. Useless jumped up and rested his paws against Archie's chest. "Down Useless" Archie said pushing him off. "Now why didn't they take you on the picnic so you could get a run about" Archie asked Useless who was sitting staring up at him. Archie walked back upstairs and into the bathroom. He turned the bath taps on and pulled a towel out from the cupboard. He started to undress and waited for the bath to fill up; once it had he got in to it. He lay back and moved down further.

Archie relaxed for long enough and got out of the bath; he dressed himself then unpacked his clothes placing them in drawers. It was then that he heard the land rover pull up outside the house. He smiled and made his way to the front door where he was greeted by Molly. "Archie darling, your home" Molly said wrapping her arms around her son. "I'm very happy to be back mother" he replied. "Where's Lex?" he asked.

"Here" Lexie said coming in through the door. She ran over to him and embraced him with a hug. "Hey Lex" Archie said kissing her cheek. "Did you get my letter" Lexie asked. Archie nodded.

"It's great to have you home" Lexie stated. Golly and Duncan both greeted Archie who was very happy to be amongst his family and friends.

"Alright stranger" Paul said as he walked up to Archie. "Paul, been keeping good care of this place?" Archie asked. "Tried my best Arch" Paul replied giving him a short hug.  
"I'll just take the basket through to the kitchen" Paul said leaving the crowd in the hall. "Come on Arch, I've got tonnes to tell you" Lexie said grabbing his arm and taking him outside.

"Where are we going?" he asked Lexie. "Just a walk, bye everyone" she finished as she waved.

"How are ya Lex?" Archie asked. Lexie turned and smiled. "I'm good now that your home".

Archie smiled and hugged her tight. "I missed you loads" Lexie said. Archie watched as tears started to form in her eyes. "Lex what's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing Arch" she replied. "It doesn't look like nothing to me".

"It's just… Paul, he keeps getting at me you know shouting and being bossy. I'm his wife he's supposed to treat me with a little more respect" Lexie said.

As they walked further Archie placed an arm around Lexie's shoulder. "Don't worry about it Lex" he said. "It'll be fine, now where do we want to go on this walk?" he asked trying to cheer her up a little.

"Anywhere" Lexie replied. "Right well lets go and see where we end up" Archie said smiling.

PART 3

After a while they ended up on one of the many scenic walks in the area. Archie and Lexie had caught up a lot and Archie was very glad to be back and apart of everything again.

They made their way over to a large rock and sat down then made themselves comfortable. "Archie" Lexie asked. Archie looked at Lexie, "Yeh" he asked. "I don't think I love Paul anymore" Lexie said as tears started to form in her eyes. "If I'm to be honest, I've missed you so much that I think I'm in love with you" Lexie finished.

"It didn't feel right when you were away; I didn't feel right like a part of me was missing". Archie was shocked and really didn't know what to say, he comes back and his housekeeper just admitted that he loved her.

"Archie say something please" Lexie said looking away.  
Archie put an arm around Lexie and hugged her. "Lexie I don't know what to say. I love you but as a friend more than anything. You've always been there for me and I know we've had our moments but that's all they have been, I don't think Paul would be happy if he knew and I doubt he'd want to continue being Laird" Archie said.

Lexie shrugged him off. "Archie you can be Laird again, I just don't want to lose you again. I've wanted you for a long time but you wanted Katrina then it was too late".

"Lexie I'm sorry that I went with Katrina…it just felt right at the time. I didn't know how it would end". Archie replied. Archie watched as Lexie's lovely blue eyes filled up with tears.

"Archie…maybe it's time we had our chance" Lexie said. She leaned over to Archie and kissed him passionately. "I …love you" Lexie said.

From far away Paul could see everything. He didn't trust Lexie, he knew that he should but Archie was always her 'best friend' and with that he thought it had once been more than that and not just a friendship. He never really wanted to believe it until now. Lexie did talk about Archie a lot but he always did understand how close they were. He turned away and stormed back to the house, he couldn't stay here any longer. He decided his future with Lexie was over, and they should get a divorce. He felt that Lexie could give him no explanation to what just happened, he seen them kiss and that was that.

As he walked back he wondered if it was best to tell this to her face or write it in letter, but he was so furious who knows what he might do if he was to talk to her face. Maybe it was best if he just left a note.

He reached the house and ran upstairs. He packed all of his things into suitcases and other things into bags then took them downstairs and placed them in the back of the land rover.

"Paul what are you doing?" Duncan asked who had seen everything. Paul jumped and turned around. "Eh I have to go down to London for a couple of days" he replied. Duncan nodded his head. "Fair enough, see ya" he said then ran off.

'Trust Duncan to notice' he thought as he went back inside to leave the letter to Lexie upstairs in their room. He took one last look around then made his way back downstairs to the Land rover. He started up the engine and left. He couldn't help thinking that he was just running away from the problem, being afraid of what he might hear if he stayed. He could imagine it now. "Paul I don't love you anymore, I'm in love with Archie". He couldn't cope with that. "If it means I'm afraid so be it" Paul muttered to himself. "I can't stay there anymore, not knowing what my wife has just done and who she might choose". He put a foot down and sped off.

After the kiss Archie felt more for Lexie, more than what he first thought. They had sat in silence for a while until Lexie had finally asked what he wanted to do. "Lex I want to be with you, but I don't want to hurt Paul" Archie said. "We could tell him together Arch. I know he's not happy with me and maybe it's a chance for him to escape" Lexie replied.

"But what if he was, is happy being with you" Archie said scanning the landscape beyond him.

"Please Archie; you want this as much as I do. Please" Lexie persuaded. Archie looked down at the ground and back up at Lexie.

"Right ok, if it's really what you want then let's do it". "Aw Arch" Lexie smiled and kissed him. They both got up and headed back to the house, still both a little shocked. Lexie was excited but her stomach was in knots about telling Paul and Archie he was the same.

As they got closer all Archie could think about was Paul going mental or punching him, but it's what he deserved at least. He wanted to go out with Lexie after all. Archie stopped Lexie at the door. "Do we really have to do this?" He asked. Lexie pulled him in, "Yes we do".

"PAUL" they both shouted as they walked around the house. "Mother have you seen Paul around?" Archie asked as they bumped into her. "No dear" Molly replied walking on.

"Paul did ye say?" Duncan asked as he walked towards them. "Yeh have you seen him?" Lexie asked. "Oh aye, he told me he was going to London for a few days".

"London?" Lexie asked. "Why would he be going to London?"  
"Dunno Lex but that's what he said" Duncan replied. "Thanks Dunc" Archie said. Duncan smiled and wandered off.  
"I don't understand why he would be going to London?" Lexie asked Archie. "Does he have mates there?" Archie asked.  
"I don't think so". Lexie walked to her bedroom door and walked in, she looked about to see what was gone. "Archie _all_ of his clothes are gone and boots and everything" Lexie said. "Why would everything be gone?" she asked again.

"I don't know Lex, you don't think…."

"What?"

"You don't think he saw us do you?" Archie asked. Lexie spotted the letter on the bedside table. "Well I think we're about to find out".

She sat down, unfolded it and read. "What does it say?" Archie asked.

Lexie looked at Archie and cleared her throat.

_Lexie,_

__

_I don't really know how to say this as it's quite hard. I've left Glenbogle for good. I think you'll already understand why but I've noticed that what you have with Archie is more than a friendship and it proved it today when I seen you kissing him. I have to apologise for following you but I just wanted to know what you and Archie were up to. I thought to start with why you couldn't just catch up with him at home now I understand why you wanted to go somewhere shall we say 'quiet'. It was at the back of my mind and if I didn't come it would have bugged me. I always thought Archie had began to accept me as his brother, I knew it was hard for him but I wanted the chance to be part of the family and once I became Laird I thought I was. Marrying you was the best thing that's happened to me and now losing you is heartbreaking. I didn't want to confront you with this face to face because I was afraid, and I was angry. Who knows what I may have done to you or Archie. I'm not coming back but if I do I don't want to try and work it out. I know you wouldn't want to anyway. I think its best if get a divorce. I'm sad it had to end the way it has but I can't live at Glenbogle seeing my wife everyday with another man, my brother. _

_I hope you understand._

__

_Paul x_

__

_Archie's heart was pounding. "I can't believe he seen us, I can't believe he followed us" Archie shouted.  
"Don't shout you'll have Molly up here" Lexie answered. _

_"Lexie …he followed you, he didn't trust you and if you're in a relationship, if you're married you have to have trust. It's the one thing that keeps you strong and lets you know that you still love one another" Archie replied.  
"I know Archie, but obviously I wasn't a very good wife if I cheated on him. Now pipe down, don't worry about it" Lexie said._

_"You're not upset?" Archie asked._

_"No I'm not because for months he's been treating me like crap and I couldn't take it" Lexie replied._

_Archie held her tight and kissed her head. "What's all the noise?" Molly asked as she came in. Archie and Lexie looked at each other. _

_"You can tell her" Lexie said nudging Archie in the arm. _

_"Tell me what?" Molly asked. _

__

_TO BE CONTINUED_


End file.
